The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device and a light emitting device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device that includes a sealing member that covers a light source, and to a light emitting device obtained by the method.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) generally can emit light with high luminance at low-power, and have longer operational life, and thus have been suitably used as light emitting elements. Light emitting devices that employ such light emitting elements as their light sources have been in practical use, for example, in general lighting fixtures and backlights.
The light emitting elements employed in the light emitting devices are generally covered by a covering member. It has been proposed to realize a so-called “batwing” light distribution by a shape of sealing member, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2016-171227 and 2016-154204.